deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Johnny Gunn
Jonathan "Johnny" Gunn is a retired Belltower mercenary living in Prague in 2029. He is the ex-husband of political journalist Angela Gunn and one of the chief suspects in her murder. Biography Johnny was one of the soldiers under the employment of Belltower Associates during the time of the Australian Civil War, where he served in New South Wales alongside his partners, Ghiradelli and Powell, before being discharged. Both of his arms and legs were replaced with alloy prostheses upon enlistment, and then some more when he was wounded in action, all against his will in order to make him an efficient killing machineMedical Referral Form, compelling evidence in The Harvester.Dialogue with Johnny Gunn in his apartment., something which he had recently come to resent. He could walk through fire unharmed and kill people without leaving a trace, but could no longer feel the sand rubbing between his toes, nor could his palm feel itchy anymore despite him convincing himself otherwise. In short, Gunn does not feel "natural" anymore, and has not been able to for a long time. Not much is know about Johnny after he left Belltower's service. except for his many marriages, all of which ended in divorce, which helped to lead him to drown his sorrows in alcohol. In 2029, Johnny's ex-wife Angela Gunn is found dead on the streets of Prague. Angela's killer tore out her augments and left a partial fingerprint on her neck. Karl Montag, the detective working on this case, was given orders to arrest Johnny. Montag's superiors have named Johnny as the prime suspect, partly due to social prejudices against augmented people like him. Thus, Montag's hands are tied from conducting a full investigation, but Adam Jensen can help Montag with the case. If Jensen agrees to help, Montag directs Jensen to Johnny's apartment, a messy unit at Libuše Apartments in the Dávný District, for questioning and to try to prove his innocence before Johnny is arrested. Johnny's alibi cannot be proven due to him being by himself all night. However, through a bit of investigation and/or inquiring about his past, Johnny is revealed to have had both of his hands replaced with alloy augments, meaning that he cannot be the killer due to no longer having any fingerprints. Thus, in a twist of bitter irony, it was because he was built up to be such an efficient killer that his innocence was shown. While Johnny initially appear rude and sarcastic when meeting with Jensen, Johnny has a more emotionally depressed side due to his past and trying to cope with the fact that he is no longer "natural." When Johnny was married to Angela, her hair used to get stuck in his nose at night, which was irritating but made him feel human.During SM10: The Harvester, if pressed on whether there is any further information he could provide on Angela. Even though he and Angela no longer live together or have feelings for each other, he still genuinely cares for her. Upon hearing about her murder he voices his hope that her death was painless and swift. If questioned about his apparent lack of concern about apprehending the murderer, Johnny will say that he is not interested in vengeance or giving the killer attention by pushing the case, and would rather leave the murderer to suffer alone with the guilt of the crime. Mission appearances * SM10: The Harvester Notes * He has a Belltower jacket hanging on his coat rack and a Belltower patrol cap next to his bed. * He has the Belltower logo hung just above his toilet and a defaced Belltower recruitment that has "Don't Stay Bottled Up" written over it. * Johnny Gunn's apartment can be broken into before the quest becomes available. His Belltower jacket can be found hanging where it would be however he himself will not be there until Jensen comes over later for questioning. * After talking to him, Johnny Gunn can be overheard occasionally singing the first line of "99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall." * If Jensen mentions that he is familiar with Belltower, Johnny will mention that he looks familiar. See also * A., I, a poem written by Johnny. References Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided characters Category:Mechanically augmented characters